Saiyen 1/2: Old Friends, Destruction Rising
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: Ranma's friends from the Dragonball Z earth visit...and love seems to be in the air...


  
Sailor Pluto nearly feel over when she saw a whole pack of chaos suddenly appear.   
  
"I don't need this..and now I don't know what will happen" Sailor Pluto thought.  
***  
  
Vegeta wondered where Ranma was...he was hiding his power levels. Then a bunch of girls in fukus showed up, they were all posing.   
  
"I am.." Sailor Moon said and Vegeta cut her off.   
  
"SHUT UP YOU GINYU FORCE WANNBES!" Vegeta bellowed.   
  
"Ok, ok..." Sailor Moon said, with her ears ringing.  
  
Then Vegeta beat the Sailor Senshi into the ground.   
  
"Morons...now we have to find Ranma" Vegeta said.   
***  
  
Ranma felt something he never thought he would.   
  
"Looks like the Z Warriors met the Sailor Senshi head on "he thought and went SSJ.   
***  
Suddenly Ranma became very easy to find.   
***  
  
Nodoka looked at the guests. These had to be the people that made Ranma into the warrior he was today.   
  
***  
  
"Great to see you all again.." Ranma said.   
  
  
"Hey we had to visit" Goku said .  
  
Then the Sailor Senshi showed up again.   
***  
  
"Usagi, don't do a speach, don't pose, just power down and don't annoy Vegeta and/or Piccolo and they will leave when they're done visiting" Ranma said firmly.   
  
Usagi did just that.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen tried to attack Piccolo...and was sent into orbit.   
  
Sailor Pluto hit Goku with her time staff..and was sent into high orbit.   
  
The other senshi powered down.   
***  
  
"The boy is an incredible fighter and has a learning curve that was a straight line" Vegeta said proudly.   
  
"He said compared to the hell his father's ten years of training him was , a year with me was a cake walk" Piccolo said.   
  
"After I kicked his butt, he learned how stupid some of the stuff his father taught him, and started to get rid of those habits" 18 said.   
  
"He was a son to me" Goku said.   
  
"If I didn't know any better I could have sworn he was your son" Vegeta said.   
  
"He's a sweet boy..and I'll break his father's legs if I ever see him when we visit" Chi Chi said.   
  
"I know..though I wish he would quit blowing up schools in his fights" Nodoka said.   
  
"Just schools? He hasn't turned that part of town into a crater, or killed hundreds of people?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"No he hasn't" Nodoka replied.   
  
"Then he's shown extremely good control" Piccolo said.   
  
"This is extremely good control?!" Nodoka said, shocked.   
  
"Yep" Goku said and added"Our fighting styles blows up mountains in single shots..even the moon if we felt like it"  
  
"Which I have done " Piccolo said.  
  
Shampoo, Salen, and Ukyo were shocked.   
***  
  
Goku, Piccolo, Chi Chi and Vegeta regarded Ranma as a son.   
Genma was going to be a dead man when they found him.  
***  
  
Ranma's day became rather calm. He knew he had to enjoy this while it lasted. His cousin Tenchi and the ground of girls that followed him around were also there. Salen, Shampoo, and Ukyo, and all the sailor senshi were listening to all the tales that his friends had..they couldn't believe how many of them tried to kill Goku.   
  
Or fact that Vegeta could blow up whole planets with no ill effects to him.   
  
Hotura wondered how long it would have taken the Z Fighters to turn Beryl, the Doom Tree, Wiseman, Diamond, Pharaoh 90, Galaxia, and Chaos into ashes. It sounded like the Red Ribbon Army, Piccolo, Nappa, Vegeta, the Giynu Force(which sounded frightenly like an evil male version Sailor Senshi), Freeza, Garlic Jr, King Cold, 17, 18,Cell,20, Dr. Geru..and others would be able to slaughter the Sailor Senshi.   
  
Usagi wondered if she could get trained by these guys instead of be just Sailor Moon..sure she was powerful..but not as powerful as the Z Warriors, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks. Mamoru didn't have a chance compared to these guys..they made every romance novel hero look like a wimp...   
  
Ami wondered how Gohan could be so smart...and have a father that was so not. She wished she could be the brains and brawn like Gohan was.   
  
Rei wondered why Piccolo called himself Demon King..still she knew none of the Sailor Senshi could have defeated him like Goku didauthor's notes: which was to use a Kibolt to take off like rocket, and fly straight though his chest cavity . She now knew why Ranma was so had to beat..with people like Vegeta, Goku, Roshi, Tien, 18 and Piccolo as his trainers..with Ranma gaining skills extremely fast...and they had plenty of skills to give him.   
  
Salen needed to train under Ranma. He certainly could give her some stuff that would be useful..like that KaioKen, Solar beam, the Demon RayRanma's faster version of Piccolo's Cresant Beam ,and the Spirit Bomb..and of course going Super Saiyen...   
  
Shampoo could think of only one Amazon move that would really be useful vs. Ranma...she really had to get him to teach his moves to the Amazons...even Saffron would be afraid of them.   
  
Akane wondered if Ranma would teach him some of his attacks...since she wanted to fly..and Vegeta had a temper like hers and look at some of the stuff he could do...   
  
Ukyo hoped that she wouldn't be in the same area when Ranma and a warrior of his caliber fought.   
  
Tenchi wondered if the Light Hawk Wings would be enough in some of the fights that Ranma was probably going to get into.   
  
***  
At dinner you could lose a hand. Roshi, Goku, Olong, Ranma, and Usagi were eating like there was no tomorrow. Chi Chi sighed..since teaching Goku manners wasn't possible, she just hoped Gohan would show some manners.   
  
Suddenly Krillin yelled "Everyone, get down!" . Everyone ducked when Goku and Ranma belched.   
  
***  
  
Lum wondered what she should do...Dar..Ataru died and was thrown out of Heaven and hell..and broke off their engagement.   
  
She could have this planet blown off the face of the universe...but there was Salen and a Super Saiyen..yet there was something about that Super Saiyen...  
  
***  
Shortly after dinner all the guests except for Salen and Akane left.   
  
"Salen you have anywhere to stay?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Nope" Salen said.   
  
"Stay here.."Nodoka said.   
  
"This should be fun" Salen said with a smirk.   
  
***  
  
Washu wanted to get a sample from Ranma...though when he went SSJ and blew up most of her equipment she just gave him his swords. She hadn't given up on a sample yet..  
  
***  
  
Soun Tendo wondered where his friends Genma was.  
  
Then someone flew into the house with Akane.   
  
"Well you're home" Ranma said.   
  
"You didn't have to fly so low" Akane said.   
  
"It made it more fun to be over traffic" Ranma said.   
  
Akane would have malleted him, but knew wouldn't do anything, if it hit.   
  
That and that alien princess Salen was with him and was giving her a look at that said "Try to hurt him, and I will vaporize you"  
***  
  
Usagi was torn between her love of Ranma and her love of Mamoru.   
  
Mamoru and her were supposed to get married and rule Crystal Toyko in about a thousand years..but is that was she wanted? To have future dropped on her without any say in the matter?   
  
She had a feeling whatever was going to freeze over the Earth was going to be stopped by Ranma.   
  
Ranma didn't have some destiny dropped on him, he was extremely powerful, he..looked a lot better than Mamoru. He fought better than Mamoru ever could. He seemed nice ,since he did apologize for the fight(though he didn't start it).   
  
The only problem with Ranma was that he had some many other girls chasing after him..and his father engaged him to over three dozen women.   
  
***  
  
Shampoo found it ironic..she was to kill someone she thought was a girl..only to find out it was a man, and she had fallen in love with them.   
  
Yet there were so many other girls..and Ranma was too powerful to risk using spells and drugs to make love her. Still...food would probably help, after all it is said the way to man's heart is his stomach.   
  
***  
  
Ukyo wondered if she had any chance at getting Ranma. So many other girls after him..most due to his worthless father. THen there was the Sailor Senshi ..all the so called "Inners" were in love with Ranma.., Shampoo(either that's a bad translatation of her name or that tribe uses some strange names), and the weird Saiyen princess Salen.   
  
Still she could cook and they say the best way to a man's heart is his stomach..  
***  
  
Sailor Pluto wondered how she would deal with Ranma's friends. They could have destoryed all the foes the Sailor Senshi fought easiliy. Ranma must have learned a lot from that group..and even altered his human DNA to that of a Saiyens..  
***  
Tuxedo Kamen was jealous. Extremely jealous and thought that Ranma would steal Usagi from him. He also knew he had no chance against Ranma...he needed a lot more fighting power to be Ranma's equal..a lot more power...  
  
***  
  
  
  
  



End file.
